Althéa en terre du milieu
by la plume et l'aipet
Summary: C'est l'histoir d'une fille qui se retrouve en terre du milieu. C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent
1. Chapter 1

Althéa en terre du milieu

Althéa revenais de sont cour de dance classic, elle été fatigué et la sueure coulais sur ça peau pale. Elle décida d'allé prendre un bon bain qui calmerai c'est douleur du a la pratique de son sport favorie. Elle soupir de soulagement en sentent l'eau chaude couler le long de son parfait corps sculpturisé par la dance. Elle massai c'est forme volupetueuse avec ça fleur de beauté qui effleura intimment sont intimité. Elle gémit doucemùent de sont amour secrais :

« Boromir »

Sont corp en chaleur se tordais dent les derniêre convulcion du plaisir. Elle avais un peu onte qu'en même. C'était la première foie qu'elle gémiçais comme ça. Heureusement, c'est parents n'été pas la pour entendre ça. Toute rouge, elle se sécha et ala s'habiller. Quand se fut terminer, elle décida de se mêtre un DVD. Elle pris celui ou il y avais son héro, Boromir. Toute en regardant la photo de son chéri, elle regardais les image qui passais devant c'est yeux amoureux. Soudain, une lumière blanche sorti de la TV se jeta sur elle. Althéa poussa un cri persan alors quelle été entrainé dent la TV.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit au deçu d'elle l'homme de ça vie, Boromir. L'homme la regardais d'un air fier et noble. L'homme était fort sa puissance se montré par c'est muscle impressionant. En tournant ça tête, elle vit des rocher, des buisson, un nain, quatres hobbits, un elfe, un homme brun et un vieux bonhomme. Elle venais de comprendre, elle été avec la communauté de l'anneau. Elle n'atendais qu'une chose entendre ça voix si viril.

« Salut, tu va bien. On t'a trouvé à côté d'un rocher. » (Boromir)

Le jeune homme regardais la jeune femme alongé devant lui. Elle été une belle jeune femme blonde au doux yeux bleu comme le ciel, au forme volupetueuse, au corps souple et musclé. Ça peau été douce comme de la pêche. Il l'aimais bien.

« ça va. Merci. » (Althéa)

Elle lança un regard languoureux vers l'homme au deçu d'elle. Qu'est-se qu'il était beau et sexy ? Elle frisonna en sentant un vent froid traversé sa fine nuisette en soie

« Mais comment tu t'appelles ? » (Boromir)

« Je m'appel Althéa et toi ? » (Althéa)

« Je m'appel Boromir, mes amis s'appel Frodon, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli et Gandalf. » (Boromir)

« Bonjour, je peut venir ? » (Althéa)

« Bien sur, plus on es de fou plus on ri. » (Boromir)

Les autre été d'acord et tous partir vers leur destin. Ils marchais depuis lontent dent la montagne de puits quelques heures quand soudin Althéa ne sentnt le sol sous c'est pied, elle tomba. Boromir plin de courage se jette sur elle pour la rattrapé mais en vin. Pouçant un cri cri, il tomba derriaire elle dent un trou de neige. Les autre criairent aprè eux, mais san réponse.

Dent le trou, les deux persones glissais sur de la glasse (Boromir et Althéa) et atérirs sur un épé ta de neige. Althéa pouça une esclamassion de douleur quand le cor for et musclé de Boromir lui tomba deçu. La jeune femme devin toute rouge en voyant que l'homme été entre c'est jambe. Elle le repouça d'une main, regretant presque imédiatement la chaleur de se cor viril.

Boromir se mis debout, retira la neige deçu lui et aprè, il aida Althéa a se lever afin de partir plu vite. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air méchan quand il ne s'été occupé que de lui et pas d'elle. Elle le suivi marchant en trainant une jambe et en se plaignant d'avoir mal.

« J'ai mal ! » (Althéa)

« Nous devons sortir d'issy » (Boromir)

« Mais j'ai mal ! » (Althéa)

L'homme s'arèta, la pri dans c'est bras musclé pour repartir plu vite vers la sortie. Althéa giguota contre lui, de fasson à le faire réagir. Elle ne regarda pas le visage de Boromir, mais elle sentais quand même l'homme se durcir. Boromir été tenté de mais il avais des principes. Elle continua à bouger contre lui avec un sourir engeoleur. Boromir trè droit marcha droit devant lui. Aprè plusieur minute de marche dur, ils arivairent dans une grote de glasse ou sur le sol, il y avais de la mousse. N'en pouvant plus, Boromir la jeta par terre et se jeta sur elle.

Avec une violence rare, il lui aracha ses vètements pendant quelle lui enlevais les siens avec la même frénaisie. Poussant des petits cri elle palpa les muscle puissants de Boromir atendant avec impatience se qui alait se passé. Boromir lui écarta un peut violament les jambes et se mis entre elles. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il pénétra en elle d'un cou de rien dans un raale puissant. Althéa pouça un cri de plaisir sur l'intruzion de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Boromir entrais et sortais de son jeune cor avec des cris de plaisir. Il la sera contre lui et etoufa ses hurlement de plaisir avec c'est baisé toride. Le plaisir montais de plu en plu vite dans les cors des deux amans puis dent un cri puissant, Boromir se répanda dans le cor de la jeune fille qui joui bruyamant. Il s'afale sur elle afin de reprendre sa respiration, puis se détacha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Althéa veut-tu m'épouser ? » (Boromir)

Elle alait lui répondre quand il entendirs des bruits de pa. Ils shabillairent rapidement et vires les autres arivés vers eux avec des sourirs heureu.

Ils reprirs leur marche, traversèrent les mines, parce que la montagne été bloqué. Maleresement, Gandalf tomba dent le trou après la créature du mal. Ils arivairent dans le royaume des elfes puis le quittairent en barque. Ils ramairent sur le fleuve et s'araitairent une plage de caillous a coté d'une grande chute d'eau. Althéa été en train de réfléchir a ce qui s'été passer quand les orcs ataquairent. Elle se défendi comme elle le pouvais quand elle entendi le corps de Boromir raisoner dans le bois. Tuant rapidement l'orc qui l'embêtais, elle courie vers le son et vit le cor de Boromir truffé de flèche contre un arbre, Aragorn été assi à coté. Pleurant, Althéa courie vers lui, saisi sa main et lui dit :

« Oui, Boromir, je veut t'épouser » (Althéa)

Boromir blanc comme un mort, lui fit un léger sourir et il lâcha son dernier souffle. Althéa pouça un cri de douleur alor que une lumière blanche l'envelopais et la ramenais dans sa chambre. La jeune fille fondit en larme alor que dans la TV le généric de fin du film passait.

Fin


	2. RRRRRRAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

RAR

Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs, nous sommes tous réunis ici afin de vous montrer que le monde est tellement plus beau quand les textes ne sont pas bourrés de fautes d'orthographe, quand les idées sont travaillées et non pas jetées comme des chiens sur une autoroute, que la grammaire est aimée avec tendresse et utilisée avec amour et humilité.

Alors nous vous en prions vous tous, aimez l'orthographe et la grammaire comme elles vous aiment. Et maintenant, supplions le seigneur du français pour qu'une horreur pareille n'apparaisse jamais dans le monde de la Fanfiction. Remercions le seigneur d'avoir créé les dictionnaires qui permettront aux gamines pré-pubères de ne plus avoir l'air d'avoir trois ans d'âge mental en écrivant leurs mignonnes petites histoires.

Bien, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, cette « fic » était le résultat d'une soirée de travail pour expliquer à tout le monde que plus ça va, plus les fics deviennent comme cela. Pourquoi ? parce que les gamines qui les écrivent ne sont même pas foutues d'utiliser leur tête autrement qu'à jouer à la barbie, et qu'elles sont trop paresseuses pour ouvrir un dictionnaire pour l'orthographe et/ ou un Bescherelle pour la conjugaison des verbes. N'est-ce pas pathétique ? Nous tombons dans l'imbécilité la plus profonde. Est-ce trop dur d'ouvrir un livre ? Où va le monde ? À cette vitesse, droit dans le mur, je le crains.

Bien, je vous laisse pauvres et innocentes petites choses, craignez le démon de la paresse qui risque de faire apparaître une fic du même genre. Que le tout puissant Larousse nous protège de cet atroce futur.

Adieu.


End file.
